cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Historian Badge
Description You have learned the history of the U.N. Special Council on Superhuman Activities. Associated History Monuments Location Table Monument 1 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription After the devastating 1999 terrorist attack on the Midnight Squad, Rebecca Foss spoke here in favor of the creation of a United Nations Special Council on Super Human Activities. She said, 'Paragon City has suffered a great loss. Someone must step up to take the reins. Hero Corps puts its faith firmly in the proposed U.N. council, and pledges to support all its actions.' Location This plaque is Talos Island. Its coordinates are . It is 226 yards East of the Green Line's marker. Monument 2 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription In January 2000, a ceremony was held at this site to celebrate the creation of the United Nations Special Council on Super Human Activities. Among the attendees was the Freedom Phalanx's Statesman, who said, 'The world has become too large for me to watch over alone. I am happy to welcome the United Nations to the battle.' Location This plaque is in Independence Port. Its coordinates are , located on the southeast rock outcropping of Power Island. It's 742 yards from the Justice Quay marker and 843 yards southeast from the Terra Volta marker. Monument 3 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription This tomb houses the remains of several members of the Midnight Squad, who were murdered during a sneak attack on their secret Terra Volta facility. It was this action that prompted the creation of the United Nations Special Council on Super Human Activities. Location This plaque is in Dark Astoria. approx. 456 yrds NW of Moth marker and 586 NE of Barca Plaza marker. Its coordinates are . Monument 4 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription In the late 1990's, super-powered mercenary groups had become active all over the world. The situation had clearly gotten out of hand, but it was a mercenary activity right here in Paragon City that spurred the creation of the U.N. Special Council on Super Human Activities. Late one night in September of 1999, 6 super-powered mercenaries slipped into this factory complex and made off with several canisters of lethal gas, a byproduct of the factory's machinery. The Freedom Phalanx bested several of the mercenaries, but they were too late to stop one fo the villains from getting away with the gas. Aghast, the city waited and watched. Something bad was about to happen. But nobody knew what. Location This plaque is in Terra Volta. Its coordinates are . Approx. 156 yrds East of Rogers Industries marker along fence south side of road. Monument 5 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription In the late 1990's, super-powered mercenary groups had become active all over the world. The situation had clearly gotten out of hand, but it was a mercenary activity right here in Paragon City that spurred the creation of the U.N. Special Council of Super Human Activities. In September 1999, super-powered mercenaries stole poisonous gas from a Terra Volta factory. Days later, they struck. They attacked the complex that once rested on this site, gassing the people within. When the Freedom Phalanx investigated, it was discovered that the facility had been a front for an undercover Midnight Squad operation. Several of the Squad's more secretive researchers had been living in this facilty, under the belief that this subterfuge would keep them safe. Forty-seven men and women died in the attack; to this day, no one knows who the perpetrators were. Location This plaque is in Terra Volta. Approx. 366 yrds NW of Challanger Technology marker. Its coordinates are . See Also * CoH History Badges * Badges External Links Category:CoH History Badges